The Canine Pack
by Prince of the Forgotten
Summary: Originally given a long name which I can't write with a 3.5 hundred word limit summary, this is the newest adventure of your favorite weapon-meister pair. Mostly Naru/Kag as I read a lot of good one-shots with that pairing, and then one that had potential to expand, but there's also Inu/Kik, Kia/San, Mir/OC, and Shi/? Shippo pairing debatable Summary Inside


**CHAPTER ONE: THE BOY TRAPPED IN THE TREE**

Prince: I had promised before my computer crashed that I would add another story, so here it is. The entire Inuyasha series leading up to Inuyasha: The Final Act.

Kiactu: The pairings are as follows –

Kiactu/Sango

Naruto/Kagome

Inuyasha/Kikyo

Miroku/?

Kurama/Kirara

**UPDATED AN**

Prince: As promised on the fourth chapter of Mahora no Kitsune-sensei and at least one of my chapters on Negito (I can't remember exactly which one though), I have started working on my Inuyasha fic. This is probably one of the only ones that don't use harem pairings or the Marry Them All trope. Miroku's pairing will eventually come to me, though there aren't that many main female characters in Inuyasha that he interacts with.

**CHAPTER START**

About a thousand years ago in Feudal Japan, a young man could be seen running from the village with a pearl in hand. "Hah," he smirked to himself. The teen wore a red shihakushō with a red obi holding it together, as well as red pants that complemented the outfit. He had long silver hair and extended canines, but what really brought out his look was the pair of ears upon the top of his head.

The sounds of leaves rustling could be heard to his side and he sidestepped a giant sword aimed for his head. The sword imbedded itself in the side of a tree as the owner appeared. "Geez, brat," a young man said as he stepped out of the woods. "It would've been a lot easier on you if you had not stolen the jewel."

"So you say, old man," the teen responded. "What is to say that you won't steal the Shikon jewel while I get killed?" The man tilted his head and sighed. "Because I'm not interested in something to boost my powers _or_ that'll turn me into a raging demon." Inuyasha could just tell by his tone that he really didn't care what the hell happened to the glowing pearl necklace in his hand and smirked. "I don't think you'll be able to catch me when I _do_ turn into a demon." He was about to move when his foot was caught in the boy's hands.

"Are you sure about that?" was the question. The boy was about to draw upon the jewel in his hand's power when he was thrown back into the tree. "Your father asked me to protect you and protect you I shall. He trusted me to watch over you and train you in my ways. What the hell am I supposed to do when you get killed for stealing this?"

Of course, he had nothing to fear but for his charge's safety, but even Kiactu had a drawing point. The sound of an arrow being shot could be heard as he dodged. Kiactu pushed Inuyasha out of the way as another one embedded itself in the tree beside them. "Curse you, Inuyasha!" a young female yelled, stringing another arrow. This one hit, pinning the young man to the tree. "Kikyo!" Inuyasha yelled, reaching out as he glared at the young woman in confusion. "But I thought . . ." His eyes slowly drifted into unconsciousness before he fell limp.

Kikyo turned her arrow onto the other person there before noticing that he was no longer in the vicinity. At least, not to her knowledge. As the other villagers came to check on her, he narrowed his eyes before looking away and vanishing. He could smell another demon's work was in action and so he ran towards the scent before coming to a stop near a man with a baboon mask on and a white cloak. "So, let me guess," Kiactu said as he stopped. "You're the reason my student has been sealed to that tree."

"I do not know what you are talking about, kind sir," the man said. "I am just a humble traveler who has lost his . . ." His thought was stopped as a blade cut bisected him from his left shoulder to his right hip.

"Do not lie to me," Kiactu told him. "I can smell the miko's blood on your hands. It's actually a pretty repugnant smell, along with the countless smell of demons and the like. So tell me . . . before I end your life . . . who are you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" the man said before feeling his body being crushed under pressure. Kiactu's stare was powerful enough to knock him back. "Yes," Kiactu told him. "I would. You're going to be a problem for me, bandit, as I can smell the innocent lives you've killed and are going to keep killing. But not without retribution for your actions." The scar pulsed red, making the demon before him scream in agony at the pain. "I know your type. If you're anything like I know, this mark will not leave your system until you die. No matter how many bodies you try to escape to."

Kiactu left the man to writhe in agony, knowing that the demon would be a problem for him in the near future.

**HUNDREDS OF YEARS LATER**

"The Shikon no what?" a young woman asked her elderly grandfather. The girl held a trinket in her hand of a charm in the same fashion as the one they were fighting for hundreds of years prior. She held it in front of her as her cat began playing around with it.

"Shikon no Tama, dear girl," the elderly man answered. "The Jewel of Four Souls." She commented that he didn't think people were going to buy the keychain. "That is not just a keychain," he scolded. "It's a replica of an ancient jewel which . . ." He could only watch as she tried to get a cat to play with said keychain. "An ancient jewel which . . ." He wasn't able to finish before the girl started up another topic.

"You do remember that it's my birthday tomorrow, right?" she asked, only to get a laugh from her grandfather. He told her that he had planned to wait another day before giving the girl her gift but went ahead and did so anyway. It was a mummified claw that she just narrowed her eyes at as her grandfather tried to explain what it was. "Here, Buyo," she called the cat. "Eat."

It scampered off with its prize while the older man had a fit.

Two boys about the same age as Kagome were standing outside their household: a regular blond with three whisker marks on each cheek and his companion, a silver-blond with glasses and gray-gold eyes. "So, any reason why we're here?" the whiskered blond asked. "We had to take a vacation from the KoPs here?"

"Hey!" his companion told him. "It was either here or we go to a world with a woman that kills everyone she has an attachment to. (**AN: Reference to one of the most twisted hentai I've ever seen called Milk Money. I would not recommend watching it even though the name sounds innocent and the pictures look innocent too. The psycho bitch kills her own daughter after fighting over the same guy before killing him after fucking him. If you don't believe me, go watch it for yourself.**)" Kiactu shivered involuntarily. "Yeah, I hope I never meet anyone as twisted as that."

"What the hell are you talking about?" Naruto asked. "We know Kenpachi Zaraki."

"Yeah but Kenpachi doesn't kill unless it's more powerful than he is." Naruto raised a finger to combat that before really thinking about it and conceding to Kiactu's point. "But we can still take him," he argued. Kiactu agreed before knocking on the door of the shrine in front of him.

It opened up to show a woman in her early thirties, who smiled at Naruto and Kiactu. "Hello," she said. "May I help you?" The woman was dressed in a simple purple sundress with a blue jacket covering her back.

"Yeah," Kiactu answered. "We just moved in next door and wanted to come say hello to our neighbors. Our mom and dad sent us on because they were busy with work and wanted us out of the house." Naruto nodded his head in agreement, glad that they had time to come up with a lie on the spot. Their "parents" were just a copy of his mother and father using bits of their souls tied to gigai. It was the same principle with the Edo Tensei, though not sacrificing living people to make it work.

"Of course," she smiled. "Come in." After coming in, Naruto admired the place. He could feel the spiritual energy that it gave off, like being in Shion's temple once more. Kiactu, however . . .

"Did I just see an old man chasing a cat with a mummified water imp hand in its mouth?"

It wasn't the most fucked up thing he had seen in his thousands of years of life. That honor went to Rock Lee in Germany. Actually, that was about as funny as it was fucked up because he and the others got Lee to go to Germany. But still . . .

The woman introduced the two to her daughter Kagome and her son Souta. "The man you saw a few minutes ago was my father," she said. "He's the caretaker of this shrine." Kiactu's ears perked. "Wow," he said aloud. "This place must have some history or something."

"Are you interested in the paranormal?" Kagome asked, getting Kiactu to look away sheepishly. ". . . In a way," he answered. "So, can you show us the way to school tomorrow?" At the girl's nod, Kiactu sighed before messing with his glasses. "Usually, Naruto and I hate school, but if a beautiful girl is accompanying us, it makes it a lot better, right?"

Kagome blushed at what Kiactu had called her, making Naruto glare at the young man before rolling his eyes. "Can you go anywhere without flirting with someone?"

"That wasn't flirting," Kiactu said. "It was giving someone a compliment. Something you have to do when you enter someone else's home." Naruto grumbled to himself about how perverse Kiactu could be before they left for the night. The next morning, both Kiactu and Naruto stood dressed in black summer school uniforms.

"I still can't believe we have to wear these like this," Naruto growled. He tugged at the neck of his outfit. "I hate wearing stuff like this."

"You're going to have to bear it," Kiactu told him. "It's not like we have to stay in here forever."

"That's easy for you to say. Four years to you is like five seconds!" Kiactu was about to argue that it was like an eternity for him even more as he watched his offspring die before him. Unfortunately, his thought was crushed as he noticed Kagome heading towards the two.

"So, are we going about our way?" he asked, getting a nod from Kagome. Kiactu smiled before heading off with her, only for the group to be stopped by Kagome as she noticed Souta standing by the door. "What are you doing?" she asked, only for the boy to answer that he wasn't doing anything. Of course, with the bowl in his hand, no one believed him.

"You know you're not supposed to play in there, right?" Kagome asked.

"I'm not," he answered. "Buyo got lost in here and I was just trying to get him out." Kiactu heard some taps coming from the ground and narrowed his eyes. He could hear something moving underneath the boarded door. Kiactu grimaced before motioning towards Naruto, who ran up before pointing towards the well. Naruto could hear the sounds as well and tried to get Kagome, who for some reason was going down into the well, from getting too close.

The cat mewed close to Souta's feet and the boy picked it up, only for the well to burst open in splinters. Thousands of hand-like limbs sprouted out before wrapping around Kagome and pulling her inside. Kiactu screamed Naruto's name out and the boy responded by transforming into a ball of light, which split and drifted into his hands. The light expanded to show a couple of weapons in his hands. One was a massive red-orange cleaver with a ruby in the center of its blade and a black hilt with red diamonds. Around it was the image of a fox that looked to be protecting the gem and glaring off at an unseen opponent.

The other weapon was a blue O-katana with an orange hilt. Its blade seemed to shine in the dimly lit well.

Kiactu jumped from the top of the stairs before slicing through most of the arms with the blue sword. He barely missed Kagome and tried to maneuver as more arms shot out of the well before wrapping around him tightly, squeezing him and limiting his movement. The arms dragged him down as well as Kagome. Souta tried his best to wrap his mind around what happened before screaming in alarm and running to get his mother and grandfather.

In the well, Kiactu noted how much of a portal it looked like before glaring as Kagome noticed the predicament they were in. She was held by what looked like a young woman whose skin was melded onto that of a centipede, making Kiactu shiver as he subconsciously remembered a horror movie with this same exact creature. Only, the fact that she wasn't made entirely of humans passed through his mind quickly, shutting down that thought process.

The creature said something that he couldn't hear, only catching parts like "Oh to be alive once more." and "You have it, don't you?" He couldn't move as he watched its mouth open to show rows of sharp teeth that looked to devour Kagome. Suddenly, a shine of light occurred, blowing off enough of the arms to allow Kagome and him movement. Kiactu used that moment to let the blue sword swing through the air, cutting deeply into the centipede body.

He grabbed Kagome and held his eyes shut before noticing the light dim once more. The demon's arm landed next to the duo as Naruto transformed back from his weapon forms. "Please stay away from places when you start to hear strange noises," Kiactu warned her.

"Where are we?" she asked. "And who are you?" Kiactu didn't answer, just looking up at the sky before noticing how many stars there were. "The most I can say is that we're somewhere where there is no technology. Nothing to pollute the air and destroy the view of the stars." Kagome looked up at the sky, her question of Kiactu and Naruto's identities temporarily forgotten.

"It . . . actually looks kind of beautiful," she gasped. "Maybe I bumped my head or something." The arm was there to prove otherwise. Kiactu walked over to it and watched as said arm began to dissolve into bone. "Interesting," he said, scratching his chin.

"Hey, Souta!" Kagome yelled up towards the top. "Go get Grandpa!" She got no answer, making Naruto grimace as he realized that even though they were in the same well, they were in a different time period. "Souta's not up there," he explained to Kagome. "I don't think anyone we know is up there."

Kiactu nodded. "I can't sense your grandfather or your mother anywhere near," he added. "And both Naruto and I can sense negative emotions." He sensed that centipede-lady before she attacked, but didn't think anything of her. Of course, he also was expecting Kagome to actually go down near the well to grab the cat.

As Kagome climbed up to see where they were, Kiactu and Naruto followed behind soon after, though they had to divert their attention elsewhere as Kagome's skirt was not that far away from their heads. "This would've been better had we gone first," Kiactu whispered to himself. It was loud enough so that Naruto could hear and nod his head in agreement.

"I could be wrong," Kagome's voice said, gaining the attention of both Kiactu and Naruto. "But I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore." Kiactu shook his head in disagreement. "Nonsense," he said. "This is _still_ Tokyo; it's just that we were somehow sent into the past." He had a feeling something inside Kagome's body was the reason they were here.

"I can't see the shrine anywhere," Kagome said, looking around before spotting something. "It's the tree!" She ran up to it before noticing the figure of a young man held to its trunk. He seemed about Kagome's age and had long silver hair that reached his back, as well as two dog ears planted on the top of his head. Roots had wrapped around his frame and held him there, as an arrow could be seen that had pierced near his heart. Kagome climbed up the root before looking the boy in the eyes. Her curiosity got the best of her and she began to play with his ears.

Kiactu's ears picked up the sound of bows being strung back and grabbed Naruto before spinning him around. Naruto got the picture and transformed into a single sword this time. It was a golden datto with lines and spirals inscribed down its blade. Its hilt was a solid black with the kanji for fox embossed on both sides of the handle.

Kiactu sliced it downwards, cutting through the majority of the arrows that tried to hit Kagome. The rest made an outline around Kagome as she held onto the boy before looking off, noticing the angry villagers even as Kiactu glared at them back. Kiactu dropped his sword in peace and glared as the two were bound and tied up before being taken back to the village.

The two were the talk of the town and seated at the center as the villagers tried to make sense of who they were. "Maybe they're kitsune," one of the housewives suggested, only for another to tell them that they could have changed form and attacked. Kagome took notice of the styles of the people before asking Kiactu, "The way they're dressed, I'd think they were from Medieval Japan." Kiactu nodded before looking around.

"I wonder where Naruto is."

Of course the villagers had to observe how a young man could transform into a working weapon. Kiactu watched as they poked and prodded at his weapon before sweatdropping. "You may want to step away from that," he told them. "It's really temperamental when someone else is wielding it." As if on cue, as soon as they touched one of the spirals on the blade it released a major shock to the populace that was holding it, and most of the surrounding villagers.

"Yep . . . I told them," Kiactu told Kagome, who sweatdropped. "You probably just made things worse," she argued.

Kiactu shrugged nonchalantly before listening as they said something about the priestess Kaede coming to see them. An elderly woman in an eye patch slowly limped her way up to the two before looking at Kagome. She pulled open a bag before sprinkling them in purifying salt. "Demon be gone," she said, repeating the statement over and over again. It took a few minutes, but Kiactu blinked for a second as it had gotten past his glasses and into his right eye and onto his right arm. "Huh . . . It tingles," he said before widening his eyes and screaming in pain. "Gods dammit! This burns!"

In the tussle, his glasses fell off, allowing his eyes to be seen as his hair grew longer towards mid-back. A bang extended until it covered his right eye and his right sleeve ripped, showing a normal arm with a tattoo of three eyes turned horizontally upon the back of his hand. The hand began to move sporadically before changing shaped until it resembled a gauntlet with overlapping joints. The joints came out to a spike and black claws could be seen before his arm pulsed with glowing blue veins. The eyes on the back also glowed blue.

"Why would you do that?" he asked, glaring at the woman. "You could've done that on any other part of my body without me freaking out!" He really didn't like this old woman one bit. "That arm . . . And your eye . . ." She moved the right bang, showing an unusual eye that was the opposite of his other. While his other eye had something of an unusualness in its own way (what with having a gray-gold iris and tiny slit pupil), his right eye could be counted as demonic. The sclera was black and there was no iris, just three red circles. His pupil was a tiny white cross sign.

"Are ye by any chance the offspring of Kiactu Maheem?"

Kiactu stiffened a bit before his vision turned to Kagome, who could only see the left side of him. ". . . No," he answered. Kaede's eye narrowed as she moved his head left and right. "You have the cursed eye and right arm of Kiactu, so if ye aren't his descendant, ye must be Kiactu himself."

"Even if I'm not this Kiactu, how do you know him?"

"He was the guardian of the one that ye two tried to free from the tree of Inuyasha in thy forest." Memories rushed into Kiactu's mind of a young dog boy being pierced to a tree. Memories of his former student being introduced to him by his father, of him finding the boy after his village had been massacred, killing his mother, and memories of Inuyasha growing under his protection.

Kiactu grimaced before nodding. "Yeah, I'm the original Kiactu," he said. Kaede blinked in surprise and narrowing her eye in apprehension. "Why are ye dressed like ye are?"

"It's a long explanation."

Kiactu, Kagome, Kaede, and Naruto were sitting in the old priestess' hut. Kagome was looking at Kiactu in a mixture of fear and awe. He looked like some kind of shonen hero who was dealt a bad hand. "Don't worry," he reassured her. "It's still me. Just a bit more . . . inhumane." She only had to worry when his madness got out of hand, which was very rare.

"It was one thing when Naruto transformed into the sword, but another when your body changed," Kagome said. "What are you?"

"Just your above-average Namae no Nai/ex-prince/meister/Exorcist/Fullbringer/Keyblad e wielder/dimensional time traveler," Kiactu answered truthfully. "But mostly your above-average Namae no Nai ex-prince." She turned to Naruto, who had gotten out of his zanpaktou form. "If Kiactu's . . . all of that, what does that make you?"

"A weapon/Sage/jinchuriki/zanpaktou/Fullbring," Naruto answered. "It's a lot harder to explain than you'd think." She muttered something that sounded like "I'll say," before turning her attention back to Kaede, who handed her a bowl of stew before giving them all some.

"To think I knew not that much about ye," Kaede said. "Ye were always so serious looking even as I was but a child fifty years ago." Which obviously meant that he was travelling to find his identity back then and bested Inu no Taisho. Kaede then turned her attention to Kagome once more. "Bear us no ill will, child. No stranger can be welcome among us in this time of war without deep distrust."

"Wow, I really am not in Tokyo anymore," Kagome said, only for Kaede to get a bit confused and sound it out. "Is that where your people are from?" Kiactu didn't want to tell the older woman that this was the future sight for Tokyo at least a few hundred more years into the future. He noticed that Kaede was staring at Kagome as she was thinking too hard.

It was probably the memory of her sister Kikyo asking that she be burned with the jewel. Unfortunately, Kiactu could also sense the jewel embedded in the girl's body.

Meanwhile outside in the rice fields, a certain demon's body could be seen cutting through the tall grass as it headed straight for the village. It crashed into multiple houses before towering over each of them as its body curled up. Many villagers ran from it as some chose to fight and shot arrows. Kiactu could sense it before turning his eyes towards Naruto and nodding his head.

Naruto took that as a sign to move before standing up abruptly.

"**Rasengan! **(**Translation: Spiralling Sphere**)" he yelled, hitting the back of the hut before creating a **Kage Bunshin** (**Translation: Shadow Clone**) to pick up Kagome and take her towards the forest.

"What was that for?" Kaede asked questioningly.

"So we can fight . . . whatever its name is without letting her get hurt."

"Of course that's a moot point when we know that she's the one she's after," Naruto responded.

"Doesn't your clone know how to dampen his presence enough so that he and everyone around him can no longer be sensed?" Kiactu asked, getting a surprised expression out of Naruto before smiling. "You sneaky devil," Naruto said with the smile still on his face. He then summoned another clone that used **Henge** (**Translation: Transformation**) to transform into Kagome. "Now, get into your weapon form and we'll try to lead her away from the real Kagome."

Outside, the centipede-lady dragged a horse's corpse in her mouth as she crushed the men trying to kill her with arrows. She hissed as more found their way underneath her tough hide before noticing the girl she had been looking for, along with the pest that took her other arm. He was still holding those cursed swords that had cut through her body and smirking as if he knew it. There was also something different about him, but she was too blinded with rage.

She attacked, dropping the corpse in front of them before attacking Kiactu and Kagome. Kiactu dodged before letting the sword in his right hand stab into the centipede's side. She hissed at the burning sensation before noticing that where the sword stabbed her, she felt immense pain and could see the exoskeleton burning.

The other sword had felt like water cutting off her limbs. It still hurt, like getting your arm frozen with nitrogen and busted on spot, but she had to say the other sword hurt worse. Kagome then began to run after some prodding from Kiactu before the boy turned his attention back to the centipede-lady.

"If you want that jewel, you'll have to get it from my cold, unmoving hands," Kiactu yelled, dodging yet another divebomb that she had set up. Unfortunately, Kagome wasn't as lucky. In a pool of smoke, the clone Kagome was destroyed, making the centipede lady angry enough to attack Kiactu once more.

"What did you do with the girl?" it asked, making Kiactu smirk once more. "Wouldn't you like to know?" he asked as he jumped high enough to plant Uzukage (the name of the blue sword) into the demon's back and running along it, dragging the blade through several vertebrae and taking it out.

"YOU BASTARD!" she yelled, going back for another attack, her mouth opening wide to show a row of teeth. Kiactu smiled before swinging Fox King (the name of the other sword). It widened her mouth more, making the demon hiss in pain as her wound was cauterized by the heat. She swept him away, knocking him back and out of the fight as she headed towards the forest.

**WITH NARUTO CLONE AND KAGOME**

". . ." Naruto was grimacing as he ran with Kagome dragging behind. "She's on her way." Kagome knew who he was talking about and could only hope that Kiactu gave them enough time to escape. The sound of grass being crushed got Naruto's attention and he grimaced before running towards Kagome and pushed her out of the way. He was dispelled as soon as Mistress Centipede got her teeth into him.

Kagome ran from the scene, thanking Naruto's clone for its sacrifice so that she could get to the well before running towards the tree where Inuyasha was sealed. "Well, if it isn't Kikyo," the half-demon smirked. "Playing with bugs, are we?" She turned her head towards the boy and mentally asked if he was awake. "Why are you taking so long? Just do it like you did me?" He then caught her facial expression. "You look pretty dumb there, Kikyo."

"Kikyo, Kikyo, Kikyo," Kagome growled. "My name's not Kikyo, it's . . ."

"She's here."

Mistress Centipede appeared out of the tree before surrounding Kagome, only to have spears deposited into her side. One of the men from the village ordered the rest to pull her away from Kagome, though she snapped the cable and bit into the girl's side. In a sparkle of light, the jewel was then shown as it sailed through the air.

Once Kagome and the jewel landed, Kiactu appeared over Mistress Centipede's head, slicing down her aligned spine before digging his hand inside the cut and twisting his hand back, destroying her spine with one twist. The demon howled in pain before throwing him off as she plummeted to the ground and landed. Kiactu stood up before looking back to try and dodge before she bit into his side. She connected anyway before heading towards Kagome and the jewel.

Inuyasha tried to persuade her to give him the jewel as Kaede tried to tell her it was a bad idea. Mistress Centipede's body wrapped around them as she laughed before stooping down and eating the jewel. Her body became spastic before her skin was shed, showing an uglier sight than the one before. Naruto grimaced from inside his blade form at how ugly the creature was.

It was still in the shape of Mistress Centipede, only now her human half was now black with red splotches, like an intense burn patient. Her eyes were bigger, with only white sclera. All in all, she looked like Naruto used to before he fought Kurama and learned to control his chakra. That gave him an idea, which he tried to get Kiactu's attention from.

"Hey, doesn't that remind you of anything?" he asked. "Maybe . . . a certain power that jinchuriki have?" Kiactu's visible eye opened at the suggestion before he smiled. "Of course," he said before sighing. This was going to hurt. His skin began to melt off, much to the surprise of the villagers, Kaede, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

His eye turned crimson, no longer able to hold pupils as he was then covered in a black ball of heat. The villagers stepped back from the ball before it burst, showing a nightmare creature much like the new Mistress Centipede. Its eyes were pure white, as well as its mouth, which was filled with canines as four thick tails swayed behind him. Its skin constantly seemed to be in a state of motion as the two swords were no longer anywhere to be found on his body.

The creature roared into the sky before attacking Mistress Centipede, cutting off one side of her arms before scratching her across the chest. Mistress Centipede screeched in pain before moving away from him, which only made the creature madder. Out of its gut, another arm appeared which missed the centipede before digging into the ground, making it roar in anger before flying through the air, another arm appearing from his stomach and grabbing the centipede demon's body before pulling it close to him. His hands latched around its midsection and pulled, tearing the demon apart and allowing the body to slack.

"Pull on the arrow," Inuyasha ordered. Kagome was feeling a little apprehensive (and Kaede told her not to), but she did anyway. After a faint heartbeat, Inuyasha laughed maniacally before the tree was crushed by the pressure of Mistress Centipede's body being reconnected. In an explosion of light, the centipede's body was sliced into bits as Inuyasha landed on the ground in the middle of the four-tailed Kiactu and Mistress Centipede. The latter reared up and was about to attack when Inuyasha's claws glowed yellow. "**Sankon Tessou** (**Translation: Iron Reaver Soul Stealer**)**!**" He cut through the demon, slicing through her mouth before going through the rest of her body.

Mistress Centipede's remains sat there for a while before trying to regroup. "Grab the jewel and she won't be able to regenerate," Kiactu said, after fighting back the cloak. He sighed as his body was returned back to normal before looking his former student in the eye. "Tch," Inuyasha growled. "You bastard. You left me to die stuck to this tree."

"You needed to learn that there were better things than attacking a place for your own personal gain," Kiactu answered before sidestepping an attack that Inuyasha tried before blocking the next with Fox King. "That still didn't mean that you had to abandon me."

"I had to, or you wouldn't learn if I did everything for you." He dodged another slash while Kagome tried to find the jewel. As Kiactu noticed that the head of Mistress Centipede was coming together, he maneuvered Inuyasha towards the direction, where he stomped on it and crushed it into the ground before using Fox King to scorch the remains. Kiactu then used one foot to kick off Inuyasha's advancing attack and slammed the side of Uzukage against the boy's head before stabbing the blade into the ground as well.

Dozens of golden chains sprung up from the ground and wrapped around Inuyasha's body before pulling him to the ground. While the boy tried to struggle and break out of the chains, Kiactu turned his attention back to Kagome, who found the jewel just in time for Mistress Centipede's body to disintegrate, much like her arm did before.

"Only ye must hold onto this," the elderly woman told Kagome. '_Ye who resembles my dead sister Kikyo_.'

"But why would I have a jewel that demons want?" Kagome asked.

The sound of footsteps could be heard, along with the sound of bones being shattered. "Why indeed," Inuyasha asked, the chains around him beginning to deteriorate. Kiactu just glared at his former student. "You humans don't need it. So why don't you hand it over before I use you to sharpen my claws."

"Oh look," Kiactu said. "The pup's trying to act bigger than he already is." He turned to Inuyasha before smirking. "The Chihuahua barks even when it knows it can still get its ass whipped." Inuyasha growled before attacking his master once more, only for Kiactu's right blade to stop it.

**CHAPTER END**

Prince: Finally, after a few months, I have finished the first chapter of Dogged Kitsune. Originally, I thought of calling it Demon's, Priestesses, Jinchuriki, and Namae no Nai, but I thought the title was just too generic, even for me. The next chapter will feature episode two of the anime.

Kiactu: The pairings are different from the series and will stay that way. Though it seems to be hinting at Kiactu/Kagome, it's because Sango hasn't entered the story yet. Even then, it may take some time before I get the pairings lined up right.


End file.
